sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Larkin
)]] Name: Jeremiah "Jerry" Larkin Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, hip-hop, aikido, comedy, sitcoms, watching hockey, watching MMA, watching professional wrestling Appearance: Jeremiah weighs 134 pounds, is 5'8" tall and his build is muscular, but slim. The Caucasian boy seems to be upright and has a good posture. Jeremiah has straight, regular cut, medium brown hair, which he usually hides underneath caps. Jerry's face is heart-shaped, boyish, and above his medium-sized nose he has light brown eyes. His lips are thin and his eyebrows are bushy and brown. His skin is pale, due to him preferring to do sports inside. Jerry usually dresses in comfortable clothes, normally white and blue tank tops, t-shirts or hoodies and usually with blue baggy jeans. On the day of the abduction he wore a white tank top with blue jogging pants to make the bus ride more comfortable. He also has a black hoodie stuffed into his bag and wore blue sneakers. He wore a black Hard Rock Cafe Baseball Hat backwards, with hair coming out through the hole created by the strap. Biography: Jerome Larkin and Daniela Fielding met each other at college and both studied at the Universal Technical Institute in Pheonix to become car mechanics. After dating each other throughout the years of college, they married after graduating. They both formed their car mechanic business, Double Larkin, when they moved back to Kingman, Arizona. Years later, Daniela gave birth to Jeremiah Larkin, but his name was unofficially abbreviated to “Jerry”. He grew up in a middle class home, where he was brought up by his parents and a babysitter on a rotating basis, as their work prevented them to take care of him the whole day. When Jerome and Daniela come home from work, they usually tend to spend time together. They often sit in front of the TV to relax, and often watched professional hockey while doing so. When Jeremiah was in kindergarten, he also accompanied them with his parents explaining him how the rules worked, and he enjoyed this time with his parents. Throughout the years Jerry continued to watch hockey with his parents and they continued to root for the local professional ice hockey team Phoenix Coyotes. They only watch the matches via the television, as neither of the Larkins thought watching it live would create a greater experience, as it seems that everything necessary for enjoyment was already captured in the television, so it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, these sessions often lead to conversations between Jeremiah and his parents, throughout the matches, but also after them, which deepened their bond. One thing they converse about throughout matches are the predictions of the outcomes, which is a thing Jeremiah enjoys very much. Sometimes it occurred that Jeremiah was betting against his parents about the outcome of these matches for chores and ice cream or other things. Even when losing these bets, he isn't bitter about it, as he enjoys the betting and sees his parents more as friends. When watching the National Hockey League, Jerome also cheers for the Vancouver Canucks or the Toronto Maple Leafs over the Coyotes, while Jerry continues to cheer for the Phoenix Coyotes. This sometimes leads to merry teasing between them, hyperbolically joking about how one team was better than the other. The reason why he likes the Coyotes more, besides it being the most local and the one he was most familiar with as he followed them for a long time, is that Jeremiah's favourite player is Shane Doan, as he seemed experienced, successful and sympathetic. When Jerry was in the 4th grade, he engaged in discussions with other students, who talked about various topics including wrestling and anime during recess in elementary school. When he arrived home from school, he looked up the TV channel for wrestling and was fascinated by Batista and Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio was the wrestler most of his friends talked about and Jerry really liked him. Mysterio's 619 is his favourite move, as he was amazed by his agility and him flying through the air, as Jerry himself was short and agile. So he could identify himself with him and he still considers his theme songs as one of his favourite songs today, as it gives him nostalgic feelings. Jerry watched the 2008 Royal Rumble, where Batista participated and he enjoyed his performance, predicting him to win. Even after the Royal Rumble, he enjoyed Batista's performances, and Batista Bomb also became a move he enjoyed to see. When the Royal Rumble 2009 happened, he was even more hyped as Rey Mysterio also participated there. Overall, wrestling is an entertaining experience for him. When he started middle school he joined a hip-hop club as an extracurricular activity as he was amazed by a performance in a music video he had seen on television. He intended to impress other people, so he tried to practise his moves at the club he attends weekly and at home in the mirror, until he found no flaws in them. Especially he likes locking, as he thinks that it looks most impressive. He was a very nervous guy whenever he had to perform at school stage, but after having performed many times, in front of his friends, his parents, fellow hip-hoppers or at school, his nervousness faded away and he became calmer, leading to less mistakes. When watching videos of him performing, he often feels proud, as does not often break ranks. As he felt that he was good at this and looked impressive, he continues dancing and improves even more. His friend from hip-hop class, Danny Brooks, was a role model for Jerry to join ballet and he did so in the 7th grade. Danny Brooks and his brother Jacob Brooks impressed Jeremiah when they danced hip-hop and Danny soon became friends with him, as they both got along well. When he watched the Brook twins dance ballet, he was impressed and also wanted to try it out. Jeremiah weekly joins in ballet classes and still participates in ballet class, to hang out with Danny and partly to impress other people, although he is self-aware that his ballet dancing is not so good. Despite not being good in ballet, he is not afraid of failing to dance due to his previous performances. In ballet class he often tried to talk more to Danny than to concentrate on the class, but throughout the years however, Jeremiah improved at dancing at ballet, as he tried to listen to the advice his teacher gave him. He still identifies his fellow hip-hoppers as a peer group he hangs out most with. During the 7th grade he was curious how it actually was to wrestle and briefly considered, or rather dreamt, of becoming a wrestler, which seemed like a nice idea, as they gained good money. So Jeremiah thought about signing up for wrestling, so he asked his parents about it. His parents were not fond of this idea, however, as they thought that he was too young for that. Afraid of him getting hurt, his parents forbade him that and also blocked the wrestling TV channel. Jeremiah circumvented this block by visiting his friends, and when he got his laptop when he got into the 8th grade, as he wished for one, he started to watch wrestling on it secretly. As he was a teenager he signed up again for wrestling with the permission of his parents, but it did not interest him as much as pro wrestling, so he continued to just watch pro wrestling. However after signing up for wrestling during the 9th grade, an Aikido lesson caught his eye, so he observed the lesson. Curious, as he had never heard of it, he tried to practise it and also signed up. He had fun at classes as it seemed like a martial art he had fun to participate in and his parents also prefer him to do Aikido than wrestling as it seemed like a good way for him to defend himself. So they drove him weekly to the Slinto Tan Dojo in Kingman for him to practise Aikido. Jeremiah really enjoys practising Aikido, especially when using the bokken. The discipline he learns there also helps him at practising it and succeeding in it. He also finds it useful as it is self-defense, which he could use in real life, in case he gets attacked, which makes him walking home much safer. Him learning different and interesting techniques is also thrilling for Jerry and he can also show these to his friends, who often are impressed by this. He has a green belt and practises to get the black belt someday. As well as sports he also does Pilates and yoga to regenerate. Jeremiah uses his free time to watch TV. He still watches hockey with his parents, although having never considered playing hockey himself. Jerome and Daniela also like the fact that he picks up sports as neither of them were athletic people during their youth. He also became fond of comedy shows, and watching stand-up comedians like Kevin Hart or Jeff Dunham on television, as he loves to laugh, and is also a fan of sitcoms like "How I Met Your Mother" or "Two and a Half Men" that run on CBS, which he likes to talk about with schoolmates. He watches other TV series and genres as well, occasionally watching shounen anime that are on TV on Cartoon Network, his favourite anime being "One Piece" and "Attack on Titan". He daily watches TV, often while doing something else, like during doing homework and during meals. Visiting the cinema is also something he does, preferring to watch action or comedy movies. He enjoys leaning back and getting entertained by the plot, getting thrilled by the action and to laugh through the comedy. His parents often have a different taste in TV-shows than Jeremiah, like them liking to watch documentaries, so often they watch separately as they own two televisions. The parents also disliked anime, as they were not entertained by some shows Jeremiah tried to introduce them. Despite all this, Jeremiah likes his parents and cannot blame them for having a different taste. His parents also were more relaxed about the shows Jeremiah watched than they were when he was a young child, never threatening to ban a channel. When hanging out with other people at his age, he wants to avoid all the conflicts and tries to act cool and calm because he is afraid of losing his friends due to diverging opinions. While he is friendly to most people, he's pretty quiet and avoids speaking much, especially in public. He however talks more if the others talk to him privately, even if it is just to avoid awkward silence. The topics he likes to talk about are usually on-going series, movies or wrestling events. His relationship with his parents was often the subject of discussion within Jerry’s friends. Some of them expressed jealousy due to their more friend-oriented parenting, while others deplored the lack of authority. Jerry and his parents never reported any signs of discomfort to their relatives, often letting the subject of parenting die out. Even when Jeremiah was banned from watching professional wrestling match, he mainly took it as a joke and didn’t hold anything against Daniela and Jerome. He was also caught watching a wrestling match on Youtube by his mother, but there was no consequences and later became a joke between Daniella and Jeremiah. As a teenager, his parents knew that he was old enough, so he also managed to watch wrestling again without visiting friends or using his laptop and watched the "Summer of Punk" during the summer vacation of 2012 on television. Due to his interest in wrestling, he also visits local wrestling events with his friends and usually enjoys watching these, although they do not seem as spectacular as pro-wrestling matches to him. By visiting these events, he became aware of MMA and became a constant follower of the school wrestling team as well as local MMA teams. He also began watching local MMA matches with his friends in his free time, by recommendation of some mixed martial artists he went to school with. MMA interested Jerry, as it was different from wrestling, so he learned a new way of getting entertained. As his fellow schoolmates also participate there, he can also watch it live and cheer for them. He befriended wresting enthusiasts and the wrestler alike. While he was academically ambitious during elementary and middle school, he began to slack a bit more in high school as he struggles to understand the contents of some classes. He is often easily distracted during class with either conversing with other classmates, doodling or just goofing off, but he tries to be good enough to get through. Though he often asks his friends for the content he did not understand when learning for an exam, as he tries to learn hard for his exams to get a better grade. He tries hard enough to get approved at the University of Arizona where he wants to study. To get approved for it, he also told himself to improve in school during the following 1.5 years of school, by trying to focus better on his academics, hoping for higher grades in the 12th grade. He also realises that once he gets approved for the university, his grades there would matter more than his school grades. So he tries to be good enough to get through, doing average in school, getting a low B or a high C at average, although he tells his parents that most of his classmates got the same grades as him, who trusted him with this. The subjects that interested him most were PE, where he repeatedly got an A, and also art class, which fascinated him the most in comparison to other subjects. He enjoyed drawing in the class and to be creative. He preferred to research about artists and paintings than to research about historical events. As he was a fan of art classes in school, he also occasionally snoops through photos and paintings in his free time. He wants to study art in the University of Arizona in the future, as he liked to paint in school but also to dance as he considers it to be an art as well. However, he decided not to go in dance studio because he considered it was too late to become a professional dancer, but still wanted to work in the field like a director. While his parents are worried about Jerry wanting to study art, as they associate it with much financial risk, he calmed them down by saying that he might want to study art as a minor and study something else as a major. After all, he had still time to decide what to study while still attending the high school for the next year. His parents however doubted that Jerry had any interest in becoming a car mechanic himself, as unfortunately cars do not interest him. In fact, he disliked driving in a car or to travel in general, preferring to watch TV at home. His dislike of driving in a car also comes from the fact that it is hard for him to read or draw while sitting in a car without feeling sick, which also leads to him chatting with his parents during a car drive often when they drive him to the dojo, which is a more enjoyable alternative than boring himself in the car. Advantages: His laid-back attitude could help him in keeping a cool head. His practising of Aikido is a major advantage in self-defence. Disadvantages: His silent nature could hinder him in communicating with others better. Jeremiah also may let confrontations advance far beyond his control before doing anything due to his observing and quiet personality. Designated Number: Male student No. 022 --- Designated Weapon: Shock Knife Conclusion: Aikido, the internet hunting of martial arts. That knife is baller as fuck though. It may even give Seagal here a fighting chance. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Lore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'RC, Lore '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Brendan Harte 'Collected Weapons: '''Shock Knife (assigned weapon), Sharpened Broomstick (crafted by Michael Crowe, given to Jerry Larkin, to Brendan Harte) '''Allies: 'Michael Crowe 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jerry started in one of the pub's restrooms, and overheard Michael Crowe's outburst at a camera. Jerry tried to solicit him as an ally and Michael was quick to agree. Jerry tried to co-opt Michael's flamboyant mannerisms to distract himself but quickly stopped, the two searched the pub and found supplies while discussing their plan, Michael led the discussion handily. They improvised extra bludgeons, and Jerry swore he'd be loyal to Michael, whatever had to be done. They traveled across the compound, to the nearby vehicle depot. Michael got the idea to cut armor out of the car tires that were scattered around the place and Jerry gave him the knife for the job. That, of course, did not work out. Michael moved on to the topic of fight experience, and after a misunderstanding Michael decided the two would spar. Jerry was reluctant and annoyed by Michael's behavior, but they got down to sparring, giving each other some bruises in the process. While resting outside the depot the next morning Jerry heard the announcements, recognizing Scarlett McAfee as his beloved. It drove him to nausea, anger, and he asked Michael to allow him to kill Scarlett's killer, Nancy Kyle. Michael agreed and the two departed, Jerry steeling himself for the confrontation he intended to come. They found that confrontation in the basement of the asylum, in the water treatment room. Nancy had just finished killing Sanford Bricks. Nancy charged but Jerry kicked her back at the last second, causing her to lose her weapon. Michael also moved in, to keep Nancy away from reclaiming it. Before either boy could make another move however a third person intervened, Brendan Harte stabbed and killed Jerry from behind, assuming that he and Michael had been threatening an innocent. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Somehow the only mark that knife scored was an ''ally. Speaks for itself. -- Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Not today, bitch. And especially not to you."'' - His taunt when he brings Nancy down. The last things he ever says. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeremiah, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Pool Slingshot *I didn't choose the Puck life, the Puck life chose me *TROUBLE *Bring Sally Up. Bring Sally Down. *And Then A Star... *Loud Girl And Quiet Boy V6: *We pissin' our pants yet? *70's Horror Movies *幽霊屋敷 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeremiah Larkin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students